


Доказательство

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Хикару бережно собирает и хранит доказательства существования Сая.





	Доказательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711584) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



В первый раз Хикару распечатал кифу одной из игр Сая, потому что тот был недоволен ходом соперника, но времени его обсудить не было. Смена сестры Митани почти закончилась, им пора было уходить, а Сай все не унимался. Поэтому Хикару, чтобы хоть немного его успокоить, распечатал кифу и показал призраку:  


– Вот, видишь? Потом все мне подробно расскажешь, а сейчас – идем.  


Вечером, когда он, наконец, повинуясь бесконечным напоминаниям, достал и развернул распечатку, Сай вдруг притих. Хикару, удивившись отсутствию радостных многосложных объяснений, оторвался от кифу и взглянул на призрачного друга. Выражение лица Сая было очень странным. Настолько, что Хикару промолчал, не стал произносить рвущиеся с губ слова. Но окруженный этой непостижимой тишиной, он заметил, что Сай не смотрит на рисунок игры, которая так его взбудоражила, не смотрит на маленькие пронумерованные черно-белые кружки, обозначающие последовательность ходов. Он смотрел на одно-единственное слово вверху страницы – САЙ – свое имя. Хикару объяснил, как оно пишется современными буквами.  


Хикару не знал, что сделать или что сказать, но видел – что-то происходит, что-то болезненно-хрупкое. Он продолжал молчать, а Сай все смотрел и смотрел, отчаянно, на кифу со своим именем.  


Но так же внезапно, как начался, момент вдруг закончился. Сай принялся воодушевленно объяснять, что именно так заинтересовало его в этой партии – чего Хикару и ожидал:  


– Видишь, вот здесь, вместо того, чтобы ответить на мой ход, он начал атаковать совершенно в другом месте, – Хикару слушал вполуха, уже зная, что Сай только кажется легкомысленным и увлекающимся, и ничто не пропадает просто так, даже если этого больше не видно.  


После того случая Хикару начал делать кифу всех игр Сая. Тех, что он играл в интернете и которые они играли друг с другом. Даже записал самую первую партию с Тойей, и вторую, и игру с Кагой, и с парнем, нанятым, чтобы заставить Митани прекратить жульничать. Записал их все.  


Он хранил их в большой папке со скоросшивателем, подписанной «Фудзивара-но Сай» (он очень старался писать как можно красивее), которую держал на виду, потому что хоть Сай не мог ничего коснуться, но видеть-то мог.  


Они об этом не говорили. Сай не спрашивал, зачем Хикару, которого сложно было назвать терпеливым или внимательным, так старательно собирает записи всех его партий. А Хикару не говорил, что видит безмолвную благодарность друга каждый раз, когда бережно добавляет в папку новый листок и аккуратно ставит ее на место.  


Они об этом не говорили и не поговорят, но именно тогда Хикару начал понимать, как важно призраку иметь доказательства своего существования. 

_______________________


End file.
